


We're Crazy

by That_1_Name



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drabble, Escapism through violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sirens were close, but Bruce was closer.  Police chasing the wanted fugitives, cars all around, hazy, colors blending.  As they escaped Matt could feel himself losing it, slipping from here and going elsewhere.  Matt closed his eyes and . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Crazy

_Inhale deep . . . hold . . . open and embrace the current moment._

Riding down the freeway on the back of a motorbike, arms clasped to Bruce, the whiff of gunpowder buzzing in Matt’s nostrils; a burn that has become home.

_Exhale thinly. . . hold . . . this is crazy, you’re crazy, every one of you should be locked up in the nut house._

Matt buries his face in Bruce’s back, listening closely to the brisk beating. He’ll admit it quietly, nestled there while in the middle of a high speed pursuit, that yeah they’re crazy. Matt pulls out the gun from Bruce’s holster and blindly fires everywhere.

“What the fuck,” Bruce freaks out a bit before glancing back, “what was that all about, Matt?”

Matt has a dopey grin on his face, his eyes glowing in the gunfire, “No reason. Just wanted to.”

Bruce is silent, and then a deep boisterous laughter joins the gunshots. A melody of deep sounds circulates around the air from “hahas” and unabashed violence. The two leave a trail of bullet cases, laughing together in the freedom of madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. A special thank you to my beat reader Flamemoon18.  
> I might make more of these little drabbles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but what's mine.


End file.
